


You´ll be safe with me

by Helena_mfn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Overwhelmed Sherlock, Panic, Panic Attacks, Secret Crush, Sherlock is a Mess, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_mfn/pseuds/Helena_mfn
Summary: Panik grub sich durch seinen Körper, hinterließ eklige blutende Narben, zerriss seine Haut, durchwühlte seinen sonst so wohl geordneten Gedankenpalst.*****John hilft Sherlock eine Panikattacke durchzustehen und kümmert sich um ihn. Vielleicht sind die beiden mehr als nur beste Freunde...TRIGGER WARNUNG: PANIKATTACKE
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	You´ll be safe with me

Sherlock konnte noch nie gut mit den chemischen Reaktionen in seinem Kopf, auch Gefühle genannt, umgehen. Sie brachten ihn dazu Dinge zu tun, welche er nicht beeinflussen konnte. Dinge zu fühlen, welche er nicht einmal seinem Erzfeind von Bruder wünschen würde. Verzweifelt zog und rupfte er an seinem Haar, rollte sich zu einer zitternden Kugel. Die Knie fest an seine Brust gezogen, versuchte er sich von seiner Außenwelt abzukapseln. Panik grub sich durch seinen Körper, hinterließ eklige blutende Narben, zerriss seine Haut, durchwühlte seinen sonst so wohl geordneten Gedankenpalst. Den Gedankenpalst, in den er immer dann floh, wenn ihm die reale Welt zu viel wurde. Wenn er schreien und weinen musste. Seine Gabe, mit einem Blick die gesamte Lebensgeschichte eines Menschen rekonstruieren und Verbrechen in Sekundenbruchteilen aufzuklären zu können, war meist mehr Segen als Last, doch von Zeit zu Zeit holte sie in ein und riss ihn zu Boden, begrub ihn unter sich. Er konnte den ewigen Informationsfluss nicht abschalten oder ignorieren. Permanent klopfte es an den Toren seines Gedankenpalasts. 

In solchen Momenten wünschte er sich, wie John zu sein. John konnte der Lösung direkt gegenüberstehen und sie gekonnt übersehen, Menschen kennenlernen ohne dabei ins Gesicht geschrien zu bekommen, wo diese am Vorabend waren, ob sie ihrem Partner treu waren und was sie gefrühstückt hatten. Johns Kopf musste so angenehm leise und ruhig und langsam sein. Kein überhitzter Motor, Sekunden von einer Explosion entfernt.

Sherlocks Körper schien in sich zusammenzufallen, so stark presste er sich auf der Couch zu einem Ball. Tränen tropften auf seine Knie und Schluchzen ließ seinen Brustkorb erbeben. All dies bekam er gar nicht mit, zu tief war er in den verzweigten Gängen seines Gedankenpalasts versunken, lief und lief und lief. 

Auch hörte er nicht, wie John die Treppen zu 221B Baker Street nach oben stieg, das Wohnzimmer betrat und Sherlock überrascht anstarrte. ,,Ach du Scheiße!“, rief er aus und lies vor Schock beinahe seine Einkäufe fallen. Das Dreamteam steckte mitten in drei miteinander verknüpften Fällen und kam seit einer Woche kein Stück voran, weshalb John sich schließlich dazu erbarmt hatte, einkaufen zu gehen, was sonst oft zu kurz kam. Außerdem gingen sich die beiden ständig auf die Nerven und John hatte einen Ausweg gesucht. Vorsichtig stellte er also die wertvollen Einkäufe ab und trat besorgt näher an das Sofa. Sherlock atmete hektisch und gab einen kleinen heiseren Schrei von sich, seine Hände waren immer noch in seinen Locken vergraben und zuckten krampfartig, wimmerte.

Mit Schock betrachtete John, wie der sonst so selbstbewusste Mann in sich zerbrach und zu einem kleinen hilflosen Jungen wurde. Sein Zustand war beängstigend. Der Doktor in John übernahm deshalb schnell die Führung und hockte sich vor Sherlock auf dem Boden. ,,Sherlock, kannst du mich hören?“ Keine Reaktion. John sprach so sanft wie möglich und versuchte sich von dem Schock zu erholen – es reichte, wenn einer von beiden eine Panikattacke erlitt. Kurz atmete er durch, bevor er einen zweiten Versuch wagte.

,,Ich bin´s, John. Du musst langsamer atmen, Sherlock, sonst hyperventilierts du.“ Johns Herz schlug immer schneller mit jeder Sekunde, in der Sherlock nicht reagierte. Seine Augen waren vor Sorge um seinen besten Freund weit aufgerissen, flackerten über Sherlocks verkrampften Körper auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. In all den Jahren, welche die beiden bereits zusammenwohnten, hatte er Sherlock schon einige Male panisch oder überwältigt erlebt, jedoch nie in solch einem Ausmaße. Weinen hatte er Sherlock erst recht noch nie gesehen. Das hier war nicht bloß ein kurzer Moment der Verzweiflung, sondern eine Panikattacke! Übelkeit machte sich in Johns Bauch breit und seine Gedanken rasten.

,,Lass uns zusammen atmen, ja? Tief ein atmen…und wieder ausatmen. Und noch einmal, bitte Sherlock.“ Verzweifelt, weil er keine Reaktion bekam, überlegte er, ob er eine Tüte hatte, in welche er Sherlock atmen lassen könnte, um seine Atmung zu verlangsamen, jedoch war Sherlock total verkrampft und hatte sein Gesicht schützend in seinen Knien vergraben. Vorsichtig versuchte er also, Sherlocks Hände aus dessen Haar zu lösen, woraufhin sie sich stärker verkrampften, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel – der Gedankenpalast. Immer, wenn Sherlock nicht ansprechbar war, ging er in seinen Gedankenpalast. An manchen Tagen lag er für Stunden mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch, nur seine zuckenden und manchmal sogar fuchtelnden Hände ein Indikator dafür, dass er nicht schlief. In all der Aufregung hätte er dies fast vergessen. Für einen Moment beruhigte sich John, bevor er sich wieder Sherlock widmete. John musste ihn zurückholen.

,,Sherlock, ich weiß du bist da drin. Hör auf meine Stimme, ja? Du musst zu mir zurückkommen. Bei mir bist du sicher, vertraue mir.“ Gespannt beobachtete John, wie sich seine Hände in seinen Haaren lockerten und seine Atmung kurz stockte. Es schien zu funktionieren. Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit. ,,Folge meiner Stimme, Sherlock. Ich bin hier, ich kann dich beschützen. Kann ich deine Hand anfassen?“ Zögerlich griff John nach einer von Sherlocks nun weniger verkrampften Händen, welche jedoch rasch zurückwich. ,,Okay, das ist okay. Alles ist gut.“ John fragte sich, wen von den beiden er hier eigentlich beruhigte.

,,Hör auf meine Stimme, du machst das gut. Gleich bist du in Sicherheit, du schaffst das. Ich bin hier.“ Sherlocks Kopf hob sich ein wenig, bevor er wieder auf seinen Knien zum Liegen kam. Schluchzer erbebten noch immer seinen Körper, Sherlock schien zu zögern und verkrampfte sich wieder für einen Moment. ,,Du kannst mir vertrauen, Sherlock. Öffne deine Augen für mich, sieh mich an. Du bist in Sicherheit. Dir kann nichts passieren.“ Mit Bedacht kniete sich John aus seiner Hockposition auf den Boden und legte seine Hände links und rechts von Sherlock auf das kühle Leder der Couch, um den ängstlichen Jungen besser ansehen zu können. Hoffnungsvoll blinzelte John, als Sherlocks verkrampfte Körperhaltung ein wenig entspannte und seine Hände von seinem Kopf über seine Schienbeine auf seinen Füßen zur Ruhe kamen, sein Kopf blieb in seiner Position. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Sherlock und brachte ihn sichtbar zum Zittern und entlockte ihm ein Wimmern. Tausende Gedanken und Sorgen drehten sich in Johns Kopf, ihm kamen vor Angst fast die Tränen. Er überlegte weiter, um eine Idee zu bekommen, welche besser funktionieren würde.

,,Alles ist okay, gleich hast du es geschafft. Du machst das so gut.“, wisperte er mit zittriger Stimme und krallte sich an der Couch fest. Immer wieder sprach er Sherlock gut zu und ermunterte ihn, zu John zurück zu kommen. Einige Minuten – vermutlich die schlimmsten in den Leben der beiden - vergingen, bis sich der Junge vor ihm zu regen begann.  
Noch immer liefen Sherlock Tränen über die Wangen, als er seinen Kopf mit Mühe hob. Erleichtert setzte John sich auf seine Fersen und atmete tief durch. Seine Tränen konnte er nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ sie über seine Wangen kullern. Gleich hatten sie es geschafft. ,,Du kannst deine Augen öffnen, ich bin bei dir. Alles ist gut, bei mir bist du sicher. Ich schwöre es dir.“ Wieder zögerte Sherlock, jedoch hoben sich Sherlocks Lider langsam und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, zitterte dabei noch immer am ganzen Körper. Einen Moment brauchte er noch, um in der Realität anzukommen, tat es jedoch kurz darauf. Erst starrte er ins nichts, bevor er panisch seine Augen aufriss. Ohne John zu registrieren hob Sherlock seinen Blick. Orientierungslos huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, seine Atmung wieder hektischer. Auch das Beben seines Körpers nahm rasch wieder zu. Damit hatte Johns Herz nicht gerechnet und begann holprig schneller zu stolpern. Überfordert setzte er sich weiter auf und versuchte sich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen, um Sherlock besser helfen zu können. 

,,Sherlock, sieh mich an. Du bist in Sicherheit. Baker Street. London. Ich bin bei dir.“, sprach John schnell, um Sherlock nicht in eine weitere Welle der Panik ertrinken zu lassen. Der Junge schien tatsächlich nicht gewusst zu haben, wo er sich befand, da er sich merklich entspannte, nachdem er Johns Worte verarbeitet hatte. Nun, wo er sich in Sicherheit wusste, konnte Sherlock auch den gesundheitlichen Zustand seines Körpers überprüfen. Dabei stieß er, neben seiner stark beschleunigten Atmung und schmerzende Gliedmaßen, auf feuchte Stellen auf seinen Hosenbeinen. 

Fahrig hob sich Sherlocks Hand, um sich über sein Gesicht zu streifen. Geschockt über die Nässe aus Tränen auf seinen Wangen, hielt er inne. Er weinte nie. Endlich sah er John in die Augen, verloren und ängstlich, aber wenigstens sah er ihn an. John war unglaublich erleichtert über diesen Fortschritt. ,,Du hast geweint, das ist okay. Ich auch. Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt erst einmal auf deine Atmung, ja? Tief ein und ausatmen. Wir atmen zusammen.“ Gedankenverloren wischte Sherlock seine nasse Hand an seiner bereits nassen Hose ab und befolgte Johns Aufforderung, schloss dabei kein einziges Mal seine Augen und sah John stattdessen an. Sherlock wollte nicht wieder in seinen Gedankenpalast oder eine weitere Panik Attacke erleiden. Deshalb hörte er auf John und atmete mit ihm.

Einige Minuten saßen sie so da, John auf dem Boden kniend und Sherlock mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der Couch, atmeten gemeinsam. Nach und nach normalisierte sich Sherlocks Atmung und Johns Puls. ,,Sehr gut. Hier, ein Taschentuch.“ Zögerlich nahm Sherlock dieses und trocknete sein Gesicht und warf es in den Mülleimer neben der Couch, während John ihn prüfend beobachtete und sich vornahm, mit Sherlock später über das Geschehene zu reden. John wusste nicht, was passiert war und sorgte sich. Jedoch wollte er sich erst einmal auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren und fragte:,,Wie wär´s mit Tee? Magst du duschen gehen? Etwas essen? Oder doch lieber schlafen?“ Wie so oft bekam John keine Antwort, er hatte ihn wahrscheinlich mal wieder nicht gehört. 

Unsicher griff Sherlock nach einigen Momenten der Stille als ,,danke schön“ nach Johns Hand, welche noch immer auf dem Lederpolster der Couch lag. Daraufhin lächelte John zögerlich und ließ Sherlocks Hand in seine gleiten, strich sanft über dessen Handrücken und schloss seine Augen mit einem kleinen erleichterten Lächeln. Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen spannten und seine Knie taten vom Sitzen auf dem Boden weh, doch das war okay. Er war schließlich hier mit Sherlock, der so mutig gewesen und zu ihm zurückgekommen war. Ihm vertraut hatte und seine Angst für ihn überwunden hatte. John war so unglaublich stolz auf Sherlock.

Eine angenehme Ruhe legte sich wie eine schützende Decke um die beiden, schottete sie von der Außenwelt ab und führte sie in ihre eigene kleine Welt. Solche liebevollen Momente gab es selten in diesem Haushalt, die meiste Zeit über saßen die beiden Freunde still beieinander, arbeiteten oder es flogen die Fetzten. Da war meist kein Platz für Liebe und Zuneigung. Deshalb sogen die beiden diesen kurzen Moment in sich auf, genossen das Gefühl ihrer verwobenen Hände und das Klopfen ihrer Herzen.  
John war sich sicher, dass Sherlock sein Seelenverwandter war. Wer, wenn nicht er?

Sherlock zitterte nun kaum noch, war jedoch von der Panikattacke geschwächt und schläfrig. Seiner Stimme traute er nicht, weshalb er stumm versuchte sich zu erheben, John - wie immer - stützend an seiner Seite. Langsam begleitete John Sherlock durch die Küche zu dessen Schlafzimmer, in dem sich der Lockenkopf, ohne zu zögern, auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Erschöpft igelte er sich in seine Bettdecke, welche John für ihn liebevoll zurechtrückte und griff erneut nach dessen Hand, um ihn neben sich auf die Matratze zu ziehen. Nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis wollte er nicht allein sein; er wusste selbst nicht, woher dieses Verlangen plötzlich kam. Sherlock versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, er würde später noch alle Zeit der Welt dafür haben.  
John versuchte nicht zu erschrocken auszusehen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Sherlock nach seiner Nähe suchte und genoss es jedes Mal. Es muss etwas wirklich ernstes vorgefallen sein. John versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, er würde später noch alle Zeit der Welt dafür haben. Also setzte er sich seitlich auf das Bett, Sherlocks Hand noch immer in seiner.

Stumm begann er wieder sanft Sherlocks Hand zu streicheln, massierte seine Knöchel, malte kleine Muster. Sherlock hatte seine vor lauter Weinen brennenden Augen bereits geschlossen und kuschelte sich ein, seufzte wohlig auf und rieb seine Wange an seinem Kissen. Lächelnd beobachtete John seinen besten Freund, der Johns Hand näher zu sich gezogen hatte, um einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Handgelenk zu drücken und Johns Hand mit beiden seiner Hände festzuhalten.

Falls John dabei Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte und ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, musste das niemand erfahren.


End file.
